Liang Huizong
}} Liang Huizong is emperor of the Great Liang Dynasty and the strongest cultivator in the Azure Dragon Territory. Appearance That figure was imposing, the silhouette of his face clear and unhidden. Draped in a crimson cloak, embroidered upon it were nine five-clawed golden dragons. Within was a set of shining white soft armor, unlike silver or iron, unknown the material it was forged from. His attire was extremely luxurious, but his presence was restrained and not revealed. He did not bat an eyelid, but Heaven and Earth seemingly fused together with him. The whole body of the man bathed in moonlight emitted a sort of ice-cold grace. The shattered moonlight sprinkled onto his body’s surroundings, issuing an effect of standing out from the masses. Without moving a hand, a type of king’s matchless spirit was distributed, pressing towards their hearts. The Great Liang Dynasty’s emperor, Emperor Liang!! The current absolute genius, he was the Azure Dragon Territory’s number one cultivator not just in name but in reality. Background His Mother Empress was a royal consort, and the time when Liang Huizong was born was the moment the internal palace underwent a power struggle. When he was born, he was met with an assassination, and his mother died for him. Liang Huizong was rescued from the imperial palace by a palace maid, and afterwards, he coincidentally had the opportunity to enter the “True Immortal Hall,” becoming an outstanding Star Cultivator. Afterwards, when he was eighteen, he learned of his own identity that year. Despite his instructor’s warnings, he alone killed his way into the Imperial Palace to seize power. That battle could be said to have ended now since the dawn of time. At the time, the rest of the crown princes at the imperial palace had many schools supporting them. Behind them were Star Cultivators working behind the scenes, yet Liang Huizong relied on the “Seventy-two Outer Void Deities Sword Style”3to bloodily purge Bian City. Reportedly, at the time, the Dragon River4 protecting the city was dark red, like blood. Only after seventy days was the river clear, and from then on, all under heaven acknowledged his rule. Liangshan Continent had a tacit understanding that schools would absolutely not be involved in the secular world. However, Liang Huizong’s status was special. At his back was the True Immoral Hall, and the rest of the schools that saw this could only turn a blind eye. Relationships Liang Huizong has nine sons and six daughters. The oldest is seventeen this year. The youngest should only be a month. There are five already qualified to become his successor, and Liang Huizong’s method of selecting the heir of the title of Emperor is Star Duels. Techniques * True Dragon Royal Qi Items * Seventy-two Outer Void Flying Immortals Sword * True Dragon Seal Trivia * That Emperor Liang could reach Supervoid Peak and become the Azure Dragon Territory’s best at forty years old, everyone surmised the cause was he had consumed a drop of Thousand Year Tears of Empress Wa. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Great Liang Dynasty Category:Azure Dragon Territory Category:Liangshan Continent